role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyo-9998
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Kyo-9998 '(京-9998'', Kyō-9998) is a M.U.G.E.N character. He is one of the unique Kyo clones out of the other thousands developed by NESTS in the alternate timeline where NESTS comes back once more. About Kyo-9998 Kyo-9998 was originally supposed to be K9999, but was dropped in favor of K9999's planned shapeshifting and other abilities. Because of this, Kyo-9998 was scrapped and kept in a capsule for years, but woken up by himself and broke out of the tube. NESTS' scientists did not even care to look after his tube nor were they aware he had broken out. With a confused morality because his memories of Kyo Kusanagi were still intact, he is confused as to why NESTS second coming arrives and must find his way out of there. History Creation Kyo-9998 was, hence his name, the 9998th Kyo Kusanagi clone, and the one to predate K9999. He was cloned by his predecessor's DNA being cloned, which birthed Kyo-9998. Kyo-9998's flames were altered, and was also given a unique set of powers but were never finished on, nor were even his flames. Some of Kyo Kusanagi's personal memories were even left intact as Kyo-9998 was abruptly discarded in favor of his successor, the last Kyo clone--K9999. Release Years later, Kyo-9998 woke up by a voice calling to him, in which he broke the capsule he was in by force. No one caught him nor cared to look, as he simply adventured on his own. However he fought NESTS guards, he had trouble fighting them but suddenly triggered his fire powers, and used that to his advantage. Since then, Kyo-9998 lives in the outside world and has little personal connections. The original Kyo saw him once and tried to get his attention, but he failed to. Kyo-9998's home is unknown, but he is trying to reconstruct his life while also having a joy of fighting other opponents. Appearance Kyo-9998's hair is blonde and his eyes are a golden hazel. His skin tone is the same as the original Kyo's. The outfit he wears is Kyo's outfit during The King of Fighters XIII, although it's been changed somewhat. While the leather jacket remains unchanged, his jeans are now white and his fingerless gloves white as well. Personality Kyo-9998 is vastly different from almost all Kyo clones. He is not cocky or arrogant, but is rather gentle and benevolent. He loves nature, but like Kyo, his memories cause him to keep the trait of loving the intensity of a good fight. Kyo-9998 is an empathetic and sympathetic individual and is selfless for others. He is willing to protect those he loves and will not lead anyone hurt them. Kyo-9998 has a serious problem with his memories however, as he tries everything in his force to find the people his memories possess, such as Kyo's family and Kyo's girlfriend. He vaguely remembers Iori Yagami and chooses to try to find him as well in hopes of finding out any clues. Kyo-9998, like Kyo, likes to show off during battle but does not underestimate his opponents, and will give respect for them. Abilities |-|Kyo-9998= '''Kyo-9998 *'Kusanagi Fighting Style' - Because he possesses Kyo's memories of the Kusanagi fighting style, he keeps this. *'Custom Fighting Style' - Kyo-9998 has slowly developed his own fighting style, being a mixture of the ones in his memories while being graceful and strategic, and somewhat brutal. *'Kenpo' - Kept from Kyo's memories, he keeps this. *'Enhanced Strength' - Kyo-9998 is almost as strong as Kyo, but weaker than most Kyo clones. *'Enhanced Speed' - Kyo-9998 is almost as fast as Kyo, but weaker than most Kyo clones. *'Limited Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - Because of his DNA as it was cloned from Kyo, he has almost full control and complete power over the sacred Kusanagi flame. It is limited because it was not finished. He displays some degree over mastery after all the years that past, but not enough to be considered to have proper control over them. The power of his flames are comparable to K's own, and his flames are a golden-yellow. *'Limited Photokinesis' - Kyo-9998 has limited control over light. *'Razor Foot' - Kyo-9998's legs are applied with so much force that they can be used to stab or slice objects and use them as weapons. Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Pyrokinetics